Turn off
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Cada día le llegaba una rosa junto con una tarjetita, no pasa mucho hasta que conoce al dueño de los regalos. Pero algo sucede con Albafica, ¿El destino querrá realmente unirlos? ¿O se empeñará en separarlos? Songfic AU. YAOI. T por muerte de un personaje. ShionxAlbafica, mención de ManigoldoxAlbafica.


**ADV****: **_Esto es un songfic , sin embargo, la canción no comenzará enseguida porque quiero narrar la manera en que ambos se conocieron. AU (Alternative universe) lo que significa que aquí no son caballeros ni nada por el estilo, viven una vida normal en la actualidad. La historia constará de dos capítulos, en el primero estará la versión de Albafica y en el segundo de Shion. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. No me hago responsable de futuras depresiones, espero disfruten de la historia. YAOI._

"_**Día a día**__**"**_

Deslizó sus dedos con lentitud por la tapa de su libro recientemente cerrado, demarcando las letras doradas que este poseía en su portada, dictaminando el título. Inhaló aire profundamente, realmente le agradaba visitar el parque para hacer de su lectura mucho más reconfortante. Siempre utilizaba el mismo lugar para leer, la misma banca, la misma posición. A unos pasos de esta se encontraba una pequeña floristería al paso, donde los enamorados y maridos compraban las flores y rosas que llevarían en aquello ocasión para su persona especial.

En su caso, le agradaban particularmente las rosas y es por eso mismo que ocupaba ese lugar, desde ahí tenía una vista bastante agradable de estas, sobre todo de las rojas.

–¿Ya has terminado de leer tu libro?

La voz de la señora que atendía el local de las flores le despertó de su ensoñación, parpadeó y posó su mirada sobre ella, asintiendo quedamente.

–Si.. ¿Necesita ayuda?

–Oh no.. No en esta ocasión –La mujer deja escapar una risita divertida a la vez que le extendía una rosa junto con una pequeña tarjetita– Vine a entregarte esto

–¿Son para mí? –Pregunta algo confundido, tomando ambas cosas con cuidado al ver la insistencia por parte de la mujer.

–Así es, alguien te lo envía

¿Por qué alguien le enviaría una rosa y una tarjetita? Sintió la mano de la mujer darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras sonreía con picardía.

–Eso es todo, que tengas una buena tarde Albafica

Y terminando de decir esto la mujer regresó a sus labores en su tienda. Sus ojos, se posaron ahora con curiosidad sobre lo recientemente entregado, se detuvieron en la tarjetita y decidió abrirla.

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, una sensación extraña comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente para luego alzar la mirada, buscando algún indicio de quién pudiese ser. Pero no encontró nada. Dobló cuidadosamente la tarjetita y la guardó entre las páginas de su libro, para luego centrarse en la rosa. De alguna forma, la persona que le había enviado aquello estaba al tanto de su gusto por estas flores.

No pudo evitar el esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron iguales, lo único que cambiaba era el libro que leía, pero el detalle de la rosa y la tarjetita no había desaparecido. ¿Cuánto llevaba así? Alrededor de tres semanas. En su casa, tenía una pequeña cajita donde guardaba las tarjetitas, otra donde guardaba los pétalos de las rosas que se iban secando y un hermoso florero para la rosa que era entregada en el día. Se había hecho precisamente un hábito recibir las rosas. Hábito al que sin darse cuenta esperaba ansiosamente cada día.

–¡Hey Manigoldo, devuélveme mi helado!

–Ven a buscarlo, Shion –Agregó de manera desafiante, dándole un gran mordisco a la paleta. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que le devolviera el helado a su acompañante y se llevara las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar un quejido– ¡Mi cerebrooo!

–¡Já!

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el par de muchachos que estaban a un par de pasos de él y habían interrumpido su lectura.

–Te lo mereces –Musitó tranquilamente, logrando que ambos voltearan a mirarle.

–¡Albita! –El peliazul parecía sorprendido y a la vez agradado. Frunció el ceño de inmediato al escuchar la familiaridad del saludo– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acercó lentamente, con su amigo un par de pasos atrás.

–Leo, pero eres demasiado ruidoso

–Oh vamos, no seas amargado

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza, reparando en la presencia del otro muchacho. Posó su mirada sobre él, algo curioso. Manigoldo notó esto y al fin se decidió por presentarlos.

–¡Ah! Él es Shion, un amigo de la universidad –Se volteó dirigiéndose ahora a Shion- Él es Albafica, un amigo de la infancia.

–No recuerdo haber sido tu amigo

–Es algo arisco, pero es una buena persona –Agregó, sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras.

–Es un gusto conocerte, Albafica –Saludó por fin el rubio, acompañando esto con una simpática sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya tenemos que partir, tenemos clase en media hora. Nos vemos Alba

–Adiós –Fue lo único que dijo, observando a ambos chicos partir. Mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos durante un buen rato, notando como desde la distancia el muchacho de los lunares se volteaba y sacudía sus manos con fuerzas a manera de despedida.

Ese día la tarjetita que llegó junto con la rosa decía:

"Ha sido maravilloso conocerte, Albafica"

Su mente trabajó con rapidez, atando cabos. ¿Entonces el muchacho que le obsequiaba cada día las rosas se trataba de Shion, el amigo de Manigoldo? Estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido.

Luego de aquello, Shion comenzaba a entregarle las rosas personalmente y cada vez iban entablando conversaciones más largas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Nunca supo exactamente en qué momento, pero se había enamorado de él, completamente. No transcurrió demasiado antes de que formalizaran un poco más las cosas, volviéndose novios.

Desde hace un par de días comenzó a sentirse bastante mal, los dolores de cabeza se le hacían casi insoportables. Antes había sufrido de estos, pero no con tal intensidad, así que no se había preocupado realmente por ello. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y unas pequeñas ojeras bordeaban sus ojos. Nunca había tenido una salud extremadamente buena, de vez en cuando debía recurrir a constantes controles, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal como ahora.

Intentó marcar el número de Shion para hacerle aviso de que hoy no podría ir a encontrarse con él, pues se había decidido a ir al hospital, ya era demasiado, además de que había notado la preocupación con la cual su pareja comenzaba a mirarle. Sin embargo, solo podía escuchar el buzón de voz como respuesta, se llevó una mano a la boca para toser, apartándola lentamente luego de sentir algo viscoso sobre ésta.. Inmediatamente reconoció de qué se trataba.

Sangre.

Los temores inundaron sus pensamientos de inmediato, eso no podía ser una buena señal. Decidió que lo más sensato era pedir ayuda, no se sentía en condiciones de ir solo al hospital. Pero siempre había sido introvertido y no conocía a muchas personas. Manigoldo cruzó por su mente y no dudó en llamarle.

En menos de media hora estaba frente a la puerta de su casa tocando el timbre.

Un ataque de tos le estaba acomplejando, abrió la puerta como pudo dejándose ver ante su amigo de la infancia.

–¿¡Albafica, estás bien!?

Sus piernas comenzaban a ceder, el peliazul visiblemente preocupado le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

–Venga vamos, traje el auto, vayamos de inmediato al jodido hospital

Albafica fue atendido inmediatamente de urgencia, de momento Manigoldo se concentró en rellenar los papeles legales y hacer todo el papeleo para que pudiese seguir siendo atendido, no mucho después el médico ordenó que se le realizaran una serie de exámenes. Habían llegado a eso de las dos de la tarde y el reloj ya marcaba las once de la noche. El peliazul abandonó el cuarto en que se encontraba Albafica para intentar comunicarse nuevamente con Shion, pero nada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el idiota de su amigo? Por altavoz fue capaz de escuchar su nombre, seguramente ya estaban listos los resultados de los exámenes. Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Albafica, encontrándose con el doctor a un lado de este. Se acercó un par de pasos para escuchar la conversación.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría para ambos, el médico decidió que era momento de retirarse para que su paciente pudiese digerir su nueva condición.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía decir una palabra, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban. Imposible, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Manigoldo inhaló aire profundamente luego de unos minutos y se decidió a hablar, la noticia había sido igualmente shockeante para él.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–No quiero que él se entere –Su voz sonaba débil, agotada.

–¿Él?

–Shion

Y así fue como ese día quedó guardado en silencio, para ambos. Albafica asistía a sus terapias religiosamente, al igual que a sus consultas con el médico, Manigoldo a veces le acompañaba, pero Shion nunca se enteró de todo aquello.

–¡Albafica! –El aludido parpadeó confundido– Estás algo extraño, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

–Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no me sentiría bien?

Shion no parecía demasiado convencido, pero la sonrisa que el peliceleste intentaba brindarle le hacía desear no preguntar más.

–Si estás cansado podemos dejar la cita para otra ocasión, puedo acompañarte en tu casa –Comenta tranquilamente, no quería ser una fuente de estrés para él.

–Estoy bien Shion, no te preocupes

–¿De verdad?

–Si –Se acercó levemente, para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, acallándolo de una manera bastante dulce.

Transcurrieron un par de meses, Albafica solo iba empeorando, algo le decía que no podría soportar de esa manera mucho más, aun cuando asistía incesablemente a todos sus chequeos y se realizaba las terapias.. Aun así..

Esa tarde Manigoldo le había acompañado nuevamente a la consulta con el médico, la noticia que recibieron.. No fue alentadora. Sentía como si el peso del mundo recayera sobre sus hombros de una sola vez. No pudo evitar el llanto después de eso.

Un mes y dos semanas, es lo único que le quedaba para seguir viviendo en este mundo. Esa era la predicción de los médicos. Con mucha suerte, dos meses.

–Alba… –No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo calmar a su amigo, la impotencia igualmente se apoderaba de él. No poder hacer nada, ser un mero espectador de su sufrimiento.

–Manigoldo.. –Llamó con aquella típica suave voz, captando la atención de su amigo– No puedo hacerle esto a Shion.. –Las lágrimas ahora fluían con naturalidad por sus mejillas– Él no tiene por qué pasar por esto..

–No creo que debas ocultárselo… Si estuviese en sus zapatos, me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo que te queda junto a ti –Había sido sincero, se sentía mal por sus dos amigos. Uno que sufría en silencio y el otro, que ni siquiera sospechaba lo que ocurría.

–Debe olvidarme y ser feliz, eso es lo que yo deseo –Su voz ahora sonaba firme, convencida– Ayúdame.. Necesito que deje de pensar en mí, si me odia sería mucho mejor.

El peliazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, era el último deseo de su amigo de la infancia, no tendría el corazón para negarse, mucho menos al verle así.

Todo estaba planeado, ahora mismo se encontraba sentado con Manigoldo en la banca que solía ocupar con Shion, esperando a que este hiciera acto de presencia.

–Ya está aquí –Escuchó como murmuraba, dando inicio a su actuación.

Dirigió sus delicados dedos hasta su propio cuello, donde descansaba aquel collar de rosa que tanto le gustaba, un regalo de Shion para su cumpleaños. Llevó sus manos hacia el broche de las finas cadenas, sacándolo con cuidado. Tomó una de las manos de Manigoldo y depositó ahí el collar, ante la mirada lejana de Shion. Sabía que le estaba mirando. También sabía que esos pasos presurosos que se acercaban eran suyos.

Se puso inmediatamente de pie, junto al peliazul, dirigiéndole la mirada al recién llegado. Una mirada fría, una mirada que había practicado millones de veces la noche anterior para poder dirigírsela sin arrepentirse. Una mirada que le había dedicado muchas veces a otras personas pero nunca a él. Los pasos se detuvieron de golpe, al ver su rostro lleno de confusión y dolor sintió como un puñal se clavaba en su propio corazón.

Pero no podía ceder, esa no era una opción.

"_Déjame"_

–Shion, creo que entenderás qué significa esto

–¿Q-qué…?

Sintió como la mano de Manigoldo se colaba por su espalda, hasta apoyarse en su hombro contrario. Lamentaba mucho todo esto, sobre todo porque Shion también era amigo de él.

–Es exactamente lo que ves Shion, Albafica no te quiere más –Sonríe de manera arrogante, como si estuviese jactándose de ello.

–Eso.. Eso no puede ser cierto –Sintió como el menor buscaba alguna pista en su mirada, algo que le indicara que eso solo era una broma, que no estaba ocurriendo.

–Es real –Apoyó las palabras de su amigo de la infancia– Espero puedas comprenderlo, yo.. Ya no deseo verte más. Terminamos.

No sería capaz de soportar todo esto mucho más, así que rápidamente se dio media vuelta, ocultando su rostro tras sus finas hebras celestes y emprendiendo marcha.

"_Finalmente me doy cuenta de que no soy nada sin ti"_

–¡Espera, no te vayas!

Sintió sus pasos que deseaban acercarse, pero que seguramente fueron interceptados por Manigoldo.

"_Estaba equivocado, perdóname"_

No deseó saber qué ocurriría luego de esto, tampoco se volteó a mirar por última vez el desesperado rostro de su ahora, ex novio. Duele, duele tanto. Es mucho más doloroso que su maldita enfermedad. Cien veces más doloroso.

Sin embargo, espera que algún día sea capaz de perdonarle.

"_Mi corazón rompiéndose como las olas.  
>Mi corazón temblando como el viento."<em>

Cuando llegó a su casa simplemente se encerró en su habitación, ignorando las llamadas telefónicas que seguramente Shion estaba realizando, al menos, el timbre del teléfono le serviría como única compañía en aquel momento.

Si prestaba un poco de atención y mantenía el silencio, estaba seguro de que ese sonido de vidrios romperse provenía de su propio corazón al hacerse trizas, recordando una y otra vez su rostro desesperado, pidiendo a gritos que esto no fuese más que una broma, un rostro que se había quedado grabado en su mente.

"_Mi corazón desvaneciéndose como humo,  
>como un tatuaje no puede borrarse"<em>

¿No era esto lo que buscaba? ¿No había dicho que si Shion le odiaba sería mucho mejor? ¿De verdad podría soportar morir sabiendo que a la única persona que ama ya no le importa?

Eso no importaba, no importaba absolutamente nada sobre él, solo importaba que Shion pudiese seguir viviendo, que sonriera una y mil veces más de esa manera tan particular y que tanto amaba, que no odiara la vida. Mucho menos por su culpa.

"_Tomo un respiro como si el suelo fuera a hundirse,  
>en mi corazón sólo se acumula polvo.<br>Di adiós."_

Los días transcurrían de una manera tan lenta que parecían ser una tortura, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, se supone que eso debería ser algo bueno para él. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía vivir así sus días? ¿De esa manera tan patética?

"_Pensé que no podría vivir ni siquiera un día sin ti,  
>sin embargo, conseguí vivir bien solo"<em>

Ahora mismo, sentía que sólo vivía para que Shion fuese capaz de olvidarle, sólo por eso seguía acudiendo a las terapias, para que no todo fuese en vano. Es por eso que cada mañana seguía levantándose, poniéndose de pie e infringiéndose fuerzas, de otra manera las predicciones de los médicos se reducirían aún más en tiempo. Debía lograr su cometido.

"_No respondes nada cuando grito 'Te extraño'"_

Sabía que esto ocurriría, que Shion acudiría a su casa de manera persistente, que intentaría comunicarse con él bajo todos los medios posibles.

Le comentó sobre la situación a Manigoldo y este terminó por ofrecerle su departamento, así por lo menos, no estaría solo si volvía a tener una recaída.

"_Incluso si mantenía una vana esperanza ahora es inútil"_

–¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

–…..

–¿Pasó algo?

–Dijo que podía intentar una operación, si la realizo dentro de una semana hay posibilidades de que mi tiempo de vida se alargue.

–¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

–80 porciento..

Manigoldo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar aquello, era una buena noticia.

–De que falle –Terminó por agregar.

El ambiente se tensó nuevamente, como si se hubiese tratado de un conjuro. ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto?

–Esa operación.. ¿Tiene que ser en una semana? –Aún le quedaban tres semanas y un poco más. Si esa operación fallaba…

–Sí, es la única opción

"_¿Quién es esa persona a tu lado? ¿Te hace llorar?"_

Sabía que la imagen de Manigoldo y él juntos resultaba impactante para Shion, también sabía que ya se había enterado de que estaba viviendo con él. ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? Shion podía llegar a ser bastante infantil a veces, pero seguramente esta no era la ocasión.

"_¿Puedes verme o ya lo has olvidado todo?"_

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero tampoco podía verle. Se sentía tan infeliz y patético, no podía hacer nada. Estrujó el celular entre sus manos, tampoco podía contestarle. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas tan difíciles?

"_Estoy preocupado y ansioso porque no puedo acercarme a ti  
>o hablar contigo"<em>

Los mensajes seguían llegando, todos sin respuesta de su parte. Sentía como si se autocastigara al leerlos, pero le era imposible simplemente ignorarlos. Constantemente los leía y para cuando se daba cuenta sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas sin cesar. Sin importarle realmente si Manigoldo estaba presente o no.

"_Paso las noches solo, tratando de borrar los recuerdos miles de veces"_

Si había algo que agregar a la lista, eso era su insomnio, los médicos decían que era algo natural por el momento que está pasando, que su cuerpo sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar y deseaba estar al pendiente de todo.

Pero la verdad es que él no creía que se debiese a su enfermedad, los recuerdos de sus momentos con Shion, esos momentos tan preciados y bellos inundaban su mente con demasiada frecuencia, como si buscaran torturarle más de lo que la situación lo hacía.

"_No mires atrás y vete,  
>no me busques de nuevo y vive tu vida"<em>

¿Estaría como él? ¿Estaría Shion también intentando desenterrar esos momentos pasados justo como él? No, eso no es lo que deseaba. Su propósito no era ése. Él quería que se olvidara, que siguiera adelante, para que su muerte no le afectara tanto como si fuera alguien importante. Para que al desaparecer de este mundo, no sintiera demasiado su ausencia, para que pueda seguir adelante con la frente en alto.

Para que encuentre el amor con alguien más. Con alguien que pueda pasar el resto de su tiempo con él.

–Así que no me busques de nuevo.. Por favor.

"_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte,  
>toma solo los buenos recuerdos"<em>

Sin embargo, nunca se arrepentiría de sentir lo que sintió y siente por él, eso no estaba bajo cuestión, sería imposible negárselo a sí mismo. Nunca se arrepentiría de amarle, fue una de las cosas maravillosas que habían ocurrido en su corta vida. Esperaba que conservara sólo los buenos recuerdos de él y los atesorara así como él lo hacía.

"_De alguna manera yo lo soportaré,  
>de alguna manera yo resistiré"<em>

Estaba seguro de que no era el único sufriendo, sin embargo, no es como si tuviese demasiadas opciones, ahora mismo sólo podía divisar claramente un camino. La muerte.  
>Tarde o temprano le llega a todos, a él simplemente le había tocado temprano. No culpaba a nadie, ni a Dios, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.<p>

Su mente se había concentrado únicamente en Shion, no había pensado cómo enfrentar lo que se avecinaba de forma segura. ¿Resultaría bien la operación? ¿Si resultaba bien podría hablar con Shion y explicarle todo? ¿Y si moría? ¿Qué sucedería con él?

"_Deberías ser feliz incluso si estamos así,  
>día a día yo me voy apagando"<em>

Por otro lado, Shion tenía mil puertas por ser abiertas y muchos más caminos que recorrer, no podía encerrarle en su propio camino y hacerle caminar por el espinoso sendero que este conllevaba, no podía ser tan egoísta siendo de esa manera y forzándole a pasar por algo que seguramente borraría de su rostro aquella hermosa sonrisa, simplemente no era capaz de imaginárselo.

Además de que preferiría que se llevara una imagen de él estando sano, no perdiendo la vida.

"_Incluso si caminando en la calle llegáramos a cruzarnos,  
>actúa como si no me reconocieras y sigue tu camino"<em>

En el hospital estaban preparando todo para recibirle y dejarle hospitalizado para la cirugía, por ello, Manigoldo se hacía tiempos para acompañarle en los trámites y aprovechar de acompañarle en el tratamiento. De vez en cuando, pasaban por el parque, era un lugar en que gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo antes, antes de que descubrieran su enfermedad. Y a veces, Shion estaba ahí, sentado, utilizando la banca en la cual él solía leer, frente al puesto de las flores.

Notó como su mirada se posaba sobre él, analizándole. Como si esto hubiese encendido un interruptor de alerta, tomó la mano de Manigoldo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"_Si sigues pensando en nuestros recuerdos,  
>tal vez yo podría ir a buscarte en secreto"<em>

Creyó que para esas alturas Shion ya tendría medianamente superado el tema, pero no, estaba ahí sentado, como si aquel lugar pudiese darle las respuestas necesarias, las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. ¿Es que acaso sus esfuerzos no habían servido absolutamente para nada? No, Shion no puede estar haciéndole esto.

Ya debería dejar de aferrarse a este lugar. Ese dolor, no quería que fuese visto por él, podría hacerle dudar. Su corazón se tambaleaba, ¿Estaba realmente haciendo lo correcto? Notó como el rubio se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente hasta él, ignorando la presencia de Manigoldo, para entregarle… Una rosa y una tarjetita. Intentando bajo todos los medios, sonreír.

"_Siempre sé feliz con esa persona, para que yo nunca cambie de opinión.  
>Nunca tengas ningún remordimiento, vive bien aunque yo esté celoso.<br>Sé siempre brillante, como el cielo, como esa nube blanca.."_

Leyó lo escrito ahí una, dos y tres veces. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmoronarse frente a él y ceder al dolor. Cerró la tarjetita y tomó una de las manos ajenas, depositándola ahí.

–Lo haré, así que no te preocupes más, Shion

Ese era la última vez que tocaría su piel, aunque no hubiese sido exactamente de la manera en que deseaba, no se trataba nada más que de una eterna despedida. Tironeó la mano que mantenía sujeta la de Manigoldo, indicándole que debían irse ahora.

–Albafica.. No me importa lo que digas, yo te sigo amando.

Afortunadamente al escuchar aquello ya se había volteado, así que no había posibilidad de que fuese capaz de observar su rostro dolido, a punto de romper en llanto. Este método no estaba funcionando. Además.. ¿Fue idea suya o tenía un par de cortes en el rostro? Manigoldo también los tenía, pero creía que se los había hecho en sus entrenamientos de la universidad.

"_Siempre sonríe de esa manera, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
>No mires atrás y vete, no me busques de nuevo y vive tu vida"<em>

Escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más, esperaba que no se volteara, que siguiera con su camino. Se atrevió a observar de reojo para ver como Shion se iba alejando cada vez más. Esperaba que esa sonrisa, aunque algo torcida, no se apagara de su rostro, que sonriera de manera vivaz y feliz. Esperaba que esa sonrisa retornara un día cercano a su dueño.

Shion no se volteó para mirar.

"_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte,  
>toma solo los buenos recuerdos"<em>

–Solo quedan tres días

–Si..

–¿De verdad no piensas decirle nada?

–No..

–Te estás destruyendo, ambos se están destruyendo

–Sólo quiero que tenga buenos recuerdos de mí, ¿Tan malo es eso?

El peliazul simplemente niega con la cabeza, sabía que estaba preocupado por él. Seguramente también veía cómo se comportaba Shion en la universidad, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

"_De alguna manera yo lo soportaré, de alguna manera yo resistiré.  
>Debes ser feliz incluso si estamos así, día a día yo me voy apagando"<em>

Su reflejo ante el espejo no era el mejor de todos, siempre le habían hecho comentarios sobre su hermosura.. ¿Pero dónde estaba esa hermosura de la que todos hablaban ahora? Todo en este mundo es tan efímero..

Abre la llave, dejando que el sonido del agua escurrir por el lavamanos ocupe su mente. Eleva la mirada para mirarse nuevamente, alzando un poco su mano para llevársela a sus celestes hebras. Deslizó sus dedos entre estas y al finalizar el largo, una pequeña mata de pelo yacía en su mano. Se lo habían advertido, que el tratamiento podría provocar esto. Cierra los ojos intentando no llorar, estaba observando cómo moría poco a poco.

"_Espero que tu corazón esté aliviado cuando me dejes  
>Olvídame y vive."<em>

Quedaban dos días antes de la operación, ahora mismo le estaban internando. Manigoldo caminaba a un lado de su camilla, realmente valoraba sus esfuerzos. Después de todo, si terminó siendo un buen amigo de la infancia. No le había abandonado en ningún momento y aceptó su último capricho, aun cuando le dejaría en malos términos con su amigo.

–Si de casualidad, Shion se llega a enterar de lo que ocurrió, entrégale esto –Extiende una pequeña tarjetita, de las mismas que utilizaba el muchacho de los lunares. Adentro rezaba la frase "Olvídame y vive" –Además, en tu departamento dejé dos cajas, entrégaselas también.

Manigoldo tragó pesado al leerla, pero asintió, guardándola entre sus ropas, llegando finalmente a lo que sería su cuarto definitivo.

"_Todas esas lágrimas se secarán por completo  
>con el pasar de los días"<em>

Al menos su cuarto era personal, siempre había sido una persona algo solitaria, sobre todo por su salud. Las únicas visitas que tenía eran de las enfermeras, el médico y Manigoldo. Y así estaba bien, no necesitaba nada más.

Nada más….

Aun intentaba convencerse de eso. Ahora que ya estaban a estas alturas, sabía que no podría hacer mucho respecto a Shion, había dado lo mejor, realmente lo había intentado, le ahorraría el sufrimiento de verle de esta manera.

¿Pero es verdad que no sufriría cuando se enterara? Esperaba que no. Después de todo, eso es lo que buscaba. ¿Qué pasaría si se llegaba a enterar ahora? ¿Moriría quedando en buenos términos con él? ¿Se iría con esa tranquilidad?

¿Por qué morir tenía que ser tan fácil y complicado a la vez? ¿No podía simplemente suceder?

"_Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido,  
>espero que olvides la promesa que hicimos de estar siempre juntos"<em>

Ese era el día, dentro de unas horas le internarían en el pabellón. Afortunadamente, su camilla daba justo a la ventana, así que podía ver el movimiento que había fuera del hospital. Tan absorto estaba que no notó cuando Manigoldo tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación. De alguna manera, no tenía el rostro de una persona que iba a morir en un par de horas más, se le veía tranquilo, sereno. ¿Por qué? Si su mente aún seguía intranquila. Su mente le traicionó y divagó en aquella oportunidad, en el día de su cumpleaños en que Shion le había regalado esa cadena tan bonita que ahora guardaba Manigoldo y junto con ella, la promesa de mantenerse siempre juntos.

Ese dolor en su pecho al recordarlo, al menos le hacía sentir algo vivo sabiendo que su cuerpo dejaría de funcionar en poco tiempo.

Porque nunca había creído mucho en las probabilidades. Fueron ellas las que le traicionaron primero. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que él pudiese tener esa enfermedad tan invasiva?

Quizá, si no hubiese conocido a Shion, y se hubiese mantenido solitario, como era antes, se hubiese ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

El peliazul se había llevado el celular de Albafica consigo, salió a los pasillos caminando un poco en caso de que a Albafica se le ocurriese salir a mirar. No podía soportarlo más, solo faltaban horas para la operación que determinaría si Albafica vivía o no, se le hacía demasiado injusto que Shion no lo supiera. Esperaba que su amigo de la infancia pudiese perdonarle. Marcó el número de Shion, sabía que si se trataba de su propio celular no respondería a la llamada, pero no si se trataba del de Alba.

–¿Albafica? –Una voz esperanzada sonó del otro lado de la línea. Carraspeó antes de hacerle saber que lamentablemente no se trataba de él.

–Escúchame y no cuelgues –Demanda, cualquier tono irónico que utilizase frecuentemente desapareció– Solo lo explicaré una vez. Albafica tiene cáncer, dentro de nada lo van a operar –Se detiene durante unos segundos, escuchando un quejido de angustia– Si muere o no, se sabrá luego de la operación. Yo cumplí con avisarte.

Al terminar de decir esto, colgó. Podía hacerse una idea de cómo estaría su amigo ahora, destrozado, sí, es lo más seguro.

"_No mires atrás y vete, no me busques de nuevo y vive tu vida"_

Las horas transcurrían con velocidad, cuando volvió Manigoldo, Albafica no notó que volvía a guardar su celular. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al doctor junto con su equipo médico, ya había llegado la hora.

Shion aún no aparecía.

"_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, toma solo los buenos recuerdos  
>De alguna manera yo lo soportaré, de alguna manera yo resistiré,<br>deberías ser feliz incluso si estamos así"_

Manigoldo caminaba un par de pasos detrás de la camilla, siguiéndolo en todo momento hasta que entraron en el pabellón, donde la entrada ya no se le permitía, quedando en la prácticamente vacía sala de estar. El peliazul observó como las puertas se cerraban frente a sus ojos, pero antes de eso, creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Albafica. Esperaba que saliera todo bien, de verdad lo esperaba.

Por su parte, solo era capaz de ver aquellos rostros desconocidos, cuando se detuvieron ya estaban dentro de otro cuarto. Acercaron lo que parecía ser un platillo a su rostro y una luz cegadora se encendió. La máquina que daba cuenta de su pulso sonaba regularmente, realizando aquellos característicos zig zags verdes en la pantalla junto con el sonido interrumpido de un "bip bip".

"_Día a día yo me voy apagando"_

Sentía sus ojos vidriosos, pero ya casi no sentía sus extremidades. ¿Se debería a la anestesia o algo más? No entendía, pero sabía que su vida estaba terminando, así que.. Mientras pudiese, le dedicaría su último pensamiento a Shion.

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus párpados, sumiéndose con tranquilidad en una completa oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido constante de la máquina, marcando su defunción.

_**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**_

_Esto fue realmente intenso, en mi vida había escribido tanto, mucho menos para un songfic x'DD  
>De todas formas espero que les haya gustado y que les haya tocado la fibra sensible, porque para eso es –Cruel pls<em>– _Ha sido realmente triste y de verdad casi me destruyo escribiéndolo porque amo demasiado a Albafica, pero la verdad es que era un headcanon mío que Albafica en un AU tendría este tipo de enfermedad. Uhm, bueno.. Recuerden que se viene segunda parte, ahora todo visto desde el punto de vista de Shion._

_No me odien… ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

_**Canción utilizada**__**:**__ Haru Haru de Big Bang, búsquenla con subtítulos en español, luego de leer esto y ver el clip tendrán una explosión de feels._

_**¿Reviews c:?**_

_**Recuerden que eso me anima para seguir escribiendo evé.**_


End file.
